Alone
by Uchida Akira
Summary: Uchiha Asura ( A girl) is a member of Team 7, she died at the age of 13. What happens when she meets Fairytail? The rowdy guild. But as a teenager? Will she get used to the way things are done? Will she open up? Or will she hate the way the guild works. What also happens when her friend Hyuuga Hinata joins her? Read to find out. Thank You.


**Author's Note:** _New Story, actually first story. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy-tail. Mashashi Kishimoto only ASURA'S powers. I own ASURA.**

**Alone**

**Chapter 1: Dying.**

A raven haired girl around the age of 13 could only smile weakly as blood flew from her mouth as she continuously grew weak and weaker before…

BOOM!

She fell on the ground and the next thing she heard were shouts as her team mates began running towards her, shouting, Asura! Asura!

She could only watch as they knelt beside her telling her not to leave them alone. The only thing she could do was smile weakly at them before saying her Goodbye to them. Then she lost consciousness or rather she died.

First thing she saw were people burying someone's body, and there were several people around her age crying on the grave, when she saw the body it was hers. Then she realized that this was her soul. She vanished.

** TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER.**

Asura kept on watching as Pain and Naruto fought. There was only one thing she hoped: that Hinata didn't join her. Hinata had fought Pain and in the end didn't even stand a chance and Pain beat her mercilessly which had caused Naruto to go into rage thus giving the kyuubi an advantage to make Naruto go berserk. Naruto almost finishing his transformation into the kyuubi and she didn't know what happened but Naruto turned back into his normal form.

Months passed. Naruto became stronger. Sasuke killed Itachi, and joined the Akatsuki, Sakura became stronger too. Everyone had changed. The third Hokage had died. The fifth Hokage was The Slug Princess Tsunade Senju. That's when the Fourth Great Ninja War started. The capture of the Tailed Beasts. 1 to 9. They captured 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 but couldn't capture 8 and 9. When people were dying in the war she tried to help but she just kept on passing through people and it seemed that they felt the touch because they spun around and always thought it was an enemy. Sometimes it was their friends and they killed them with their Kunai. That's when things went wrong. She left that world forever.

Asura expected to see Kami but what she saw shocked her greatly. She was in a real body not in a s_piritual body_. Asura opened her eyes to see four bodies standing over her, their faces filled with concern.

"Are you okay"? A scarlet haired girl asked.

'_When you see four strangers, you have to know that it's the end of you!'_ Asura thought.

She tried to sit up, but to no avail. '_What? A new life with no legs? Such bad luck'_

Asura's hands were gripped by some pretty strong hands.

"Run!" Was all she heard before she slipped into unconsciousness?

She opened her eyes to see that they were still running. She stole a glance behind her only to widen her eyes. What she saw was...Was... Was huge!

ASURA.

A metal made creature was chasing after them and Asura noticed something. She and the pink haired boy were not the only people running away. There were other people also running along with them. She looked at the one who was holding her wrist and couldn't help but smile. He reminded her so much of Sakura and she wondered if the two of them were somehow related.

"What's that thing?" she asked him.

He seemed surprised that she actually spoke and it caused her to wonder how long she was unconscious.

"I don't really know what it is but the foe said it was called Dorma Anim."

Asura nodded and let the information sink in. "So why not just stop running and defeat it?" She asked.

"We tried but we run out of magic. So what's your name?" he asked.

She was a little taken aback by his question. It had been a long time since she had talked to someone. Her mouth felt dry. It took sometime before she answered.

"I- I'm Asura, what's yours?"

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Are you sure it isn't Matsu?"

"Now that you say it I'm actually considering it that I didn't hear Igneel say it properly." He joked. She couldn't help but giggle. He was very funny! She'd never met anyone who was as funny as Naruto. Naruto could make you laugh till the end of the world.

"Hey who's Igneel?"

"He's a dragon, my dragon"

"So the myths aren't true? That dragon's have elements?" She asked.

"Of course, dragons have elements. My element is fire."

"You're the only one of the…uh… dragon's sons?" She asked.

"No, right now there are three of us we are called dragon slayers, and before you say something like 'so you slay dragons' no we don't slay dragons. Our dragons left us on July 7th x777." He spoke in a little bit of a sad tone.

"That's the day Itachi massacred the Uchiha clan." She muttered.

"Sorry, you say something?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing" She said a little upset. Natsu frowned at the change in her attitude, but she couldn't blame him. He was one of those people who always got excited and did their best to lighten up the mood, sure maybe they had a dark past themselves but hey everybody had a dark past. He makes everyone around him start to like him the moment they meet him, he reminded her so much of Naruto that she didn't notice that a tear had strode down her cheek. Unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed by Natsu who of course said something like don't cry.

"No, it's not that, it's just that you remind me so much of Naruto, my teammate."

"_Naruto. That's_ the name you mentioned during your sleep. Do you perhaps have some relationship with him?" Natsu asked. The way he sounded Asura didn't like it. It's like he was hurt, and he was_ hurt._

"No, I didn't. We were a group but our sensei said we were not just a group, we were teammates driven so close that when one left the others would be heartbroken and- and- and I-I –I" She fumbled for the words.

"Left the group behind" Natsu finished for her. Asura nodded.

"Another one left, in search for power, my cousin Uchiha Sasuke"

"So you are like related to him?" Natsu asked with a hint of bitterness at the related part.

"Yeah, if there's anyone who's friends with Sasuke it's me." Asura said with a smirk on her face.

"Why did you leave you friends behind? Was it the same reason as your cousin's?"

"I died Natsu." She said with so much tenderness that she was sure Natsu was sobbing.

"What? How did - "

"A large snake passed through me, both stomach and ribs. I was behind my comrades during the _chunin _exams. Our opponent, to us was ranked even higher than an S- ranked criminal and so my friend thought that we did have a chance just because Sasuke was there- he was considered the most powerful of the team- Sakura- who has pink hair like you- and Naruto all stood in front of me meanwhile I was behind them. They always treated me as the weakest in the team and like a little child so all the time they got the praises from sensei while I got nothing but a weak smile from sensei like he was always forcing it out. So as I stood in the middle I watched with horror in my eyes as the guy bit Sasuke at the neck where a three tomoed mark appeared at his neck with a circle around it. It was terrible and with lightning speed he bit my neck too." She showed him her neck where a seal was placed on the mark. The whole time Natsu had been quiet, running away from the Dorma Anima with his friends. His hands still gripped her hands tightly. She thought he was terrified of her yet was still gripping her hands just to show he wasn't terrified of her.

"Go on" he urged.

"They were standing in front of me and the large snake was coming straight for its prey then I jumped over them and stood there waiting for the snake and it passed through my stomach. I turned to face my friends only to find their faces filled with horror and Naruto had warned me to look out but it was too late a second snake already passed through my ribs and joints." Natsu winced.

"I fell from the tree and landed harshly on the ground" She gestured behind her at the crater.

"I died and they buried me. I guess it was my entire fault that Naruto departed from the village to train with the legendary sannin, Jirarya. Sakura went through harsh training from the new Hokage and one of the legendary sannin, Tsunade. Sasuke went with the last one, Orochimaru. The one who attacked us was Orochimaru. He left the village a long time ago. He came back and killed the third Hokage. So Tsunade became the fifth Hokage. The fourth Hokage died sealing the nine tailed beast. As for how I got here, I don't know." She said as she finished telling her story to Natsu.

LUCY.

Lucy wonders what that girl is telling Natsu. She looks so suspicious to her but the way she and Natsu are talking it's like two relatives who have not seen each other in a long time. Whatever. It's not like she's jealous or anything. Lucy's just concerned for Natsu's sake. That's all.

Boom!

What was that?

She looks back and sees that the Dorma Anim is straight on her tail. Lucy screamed. It was coming for her. Its foot was raised high as it was coming downwards to stomp on her. This is the end of her. She thought.

ASURA

"Hey you were talking about…" She didn't finish her question, she heard a scream. After pinpointing the location, she ran off leaving only mist in her trail. If Natsu was right about the fact that none of them could use magic due to magic loss then they were doomed.

Asura bit her thumb as blood flew from it. She ran through some hand signs and shouted "**Katon: Kikouou En No Jutsu!**" She put both her hands on the ground as writings in black spread out from her palms. A giant bird came out on fire. And it passed through the Dorma Anim and set it up in flames before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The Dorma Anim continued to burn. She knew a human being must be controlling it. So she waited until a figure jumped out and landed harshly on the ground. Ouch! That's got to hurt. Finally the Dorma Anim collapsed. Cheers erupted from behind her. People were happy to have survived the battle. She couldn't also deny the fact that she felt relived to be alive. It did feel great to be alive instead of dying.

LUCY

Lucy looked at her body only to find it floating. She had a confused look on her face. Could this be part of the girl who saved hers' spell?

Then she looked around her and found her friends floating above her. She noticed the fact that the girl wasn't amongst them. Lucy smiled. She didn't trust that girl even if she saved her life, it should have been Natsu. Her friends were saying goodbye to their fellow counterparts, then to the girl. She wondered who her counterpart was. She could say she said hello to her counterpart in Earth land. Another problem came in Lucy's head. If the girl used magic why wasn't she with them? The girl might have taken an x-ball from Mystogan. Maybe the girl didn't use magic. She may have used some of those weapons that Lucy Ashley told her about, but the way she did the attack, it was like it was a part of her like she had done it so many times. 'Besides what weapon in Edolas has a name like that?' Lucy thought. It was either the fact that she didn't know the name of the weapons or the fact that the girl didn't come from both worlds and she didn't use magic. Lucy smirked. Leave the mysteries to the smart ones.

ASURA

Asura could only watch as Natsu and his friends left. Sigh. She couldn't stay at this place not with people who didn't even use magic. So she would use a Jutsu that would allow her to transport to Earth land right? That's what Natsu called it. What Jutsu did she have that would allow her to transport into another dimension? '_Think, think, think.' _ She told herself. That's it! Time Space Ninjutsu! She had only read about it in a few scrolls. She tried to remember the hand seals for the technique. For some unknown reason she couldn't remember most of them. She was going to need some time to figure it out. That's it she was going to have to find something to do about it. In the mean time, she had to gather all the information she could about time space Ninjutsu or magic or whatever they called it around here.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I noticed The chapter was a bit short. But please, review and review. Please vote on which guild you want her to join at my poll. And Comment!**


End file.
